deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Anything missing?
Just finished updating weapon and RIG pages. Is anything missing? I only own a PC version, so Elite Suits and DLC are a no-go at the moment. Komodo Saurian 18:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I think that the Crawler, Drag Tentacle, The Hunter, Lurker, The Nest, The Pack, and Tripod infobox images could be better. :A few citations/sources would be nice.— subtank (7alk) 22:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the heads up, I'll try to update those ASAP. Komodo Saurian 22:31, February 5, 2011 (UTC) uhh looks like your missing the arctic security suit, adds 15% flame thrower damage. i got the 360, no dlcs, and i somehow got it in the 2nd playthrough. 22:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, as I said, PCs don't have that. Komodo Saurian 23:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I think we're missing a survivor encounter - there's a scene in one of the trailers where a woman is fleeing out of a room only for a slasher that was chasing her to trip her and proceeds to hack her up. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 23:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Is there an index of all the logs, sorted by game? Those would be great sources for both pages and boards. There needs to be a source page for Titan Station, with basic information and links to the related Titan pages. :Well, yeah, there is. (http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Space_Logs) (http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Space_2_Logs) Komodo Saurian 13:55, February 6, 2011 (UTC) The day any MediaWiki is perfect and fully-documented is the day they stop being 'wikias' and start being encyclopaedias. --LBCCCP 06:31, February 6, 2011 (UTC) On a side note, do we need actual audio files for logs where available? I might record those. Komodo Saurian 13:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Back to the question of Hacker RIG on PC: Technically it's supposed to be in-game all the time, it's just the door that's opened or closed depending on the DS: Ignition. This trainer opens all doors, but it costs $5 and the site doesn't support any payment methods available to me: http://www.cheatscapes.com/title_index.asp?titleID=294. I also couldn't find this trainer anywhere else. Any suggestions? Komodo Saurian 15:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Audio files: I was thinking about having the actual audio along with the text back during Project Logs for the first game. If you want to undertake that, it'd be great. --LBCCCP 18:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's pretty easy for DS1, I have all the logs except for the one recieved when attempting to launch an asteroid without a beacon. But I feel like I missed a lot in DS2, lot's of empty space in the RIG archive. Hacker: Don't worry about it. I'm sure there are others who will be able to take care of that article's needs soon. --LBCCCP 18:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Komodo Saurian, or anyone else wanting to record all of the audio logs, be sure to record it in the area JUST before you get attacked by that female tripod in the Church of Unitology. That area is almost dead silent and would make a great recording area. Also, remember to compress each file correctly so we don't destroy our bandwidth ;) Qsvgxn 18:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah those logs are much more elusive in DS2 than in the first game. Qsvgxn, good point with the Church; that would be a great place to record them. Now, I don't want to get ahead of myself, but I've always dreamed of having all the video logs uploaded independently (not through youtube) and embedded along with the log's transcript. But that's for another time - audio logs easier and more realistic right now. --LBCCCP 19:28, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm yeah video would be a bit tricky considering you'd have to find a wall that's basically completely black to project it onto and you'd have to get a good camera angle so it'll be easier to crop in some video editing software. But I wouldn't worry about it now so yeah :P Qsvgxn 20:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) That's good news, but shouldn't there be a hub page for all logs across all games, divided based on game and subdivided based on type? http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Logs Qsvgxn 23:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Many thanks. I found the Sprawl Page, and it can easily double as a TItan Station page. I don't know how at ad a redirect, but one of those should be added to the Sprawl page, maybe chance the name since Titan Station is the proper name, and the Sprawl is a slang term for the station. Update So, apart from necromorph images, survivors and recorded logs, what else is missing? And please, keep in mind current limits of a PC version. Komodo Saurian 21:08, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : I'm playing through my second time on the xbox 360 version, after I finish that I can contribute all of the text and audio logs that I have, that aren't already there in addition to the chapter titles. Unclekulikov 02:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC)Uncle Kulikov UPDATE: Done with all new game+ rigs and weapons. And a Rivet Gun. And a Hand Cannon. And a Hacker RIG for good measure. Komodo Saurian 13:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... maybe a nice closeup of an Altman statue without the crosshair. Not sure how close you can get it while retaining quality, but if you could give it a shot, that'd be appreciated. We need a formal picture for the Michael Altman page. --LBCCCP 18:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :It might take some time, but sure, I'll make a screenshot when I'm around the church again. Komodo Saurian 18:39, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :UPDATE (11.02.11): : Those are very nice indeed! They are just what I had in mind. --LBCCCP 02:06, February 11, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE (10.02.11): Done with all DLC rigs and weapons. Komodo Saurian 10:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC)